


Kiss the Girl

by WintersCaptain



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Vacation, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: Rossi gets DisneyWorld tickets for the entire family. Tooth-rotting family fluff ensues.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **request from anon:** can you do a hotch x reader where the BAU team goes to Disney World and the team tricks the two to riding the Little Mermaid ride (made it up) which is the replica of the “Kiss the Girl” scene. thanks love ur writing! ❤️

Christmas this year was an ordeal, with three kids and two new significant others. The entire unit always gathered at Rossi’s for their annual Boxing Day get-together and the kids always made off like bandits. It was no secret that it was Jack’s favorite informal holiday, and Henry and Michael were picking up on the benefits as they got older.

It was one of your favorite holidays, too. This year found you cross-legged on the floor next to Jack, with Michael in your lap. Hotch was on gift-wrap duty on the couch behind you. Jack had one of his arms looped through yours, showing you one of the games on his new tablet.

“You all have one last something from me, here,” Dave said, passing wrapped envelopes to the grown-ups, and small boxes to the kids. The knowing smirks on the faces of JJ, Will, Hotch, and Dave made you a little nervous.

You helped Jack and Michael with their wrapping paper and stopped dead in your tracks when you processed what was inside. Mickey Ears and...

DisneyWorld Tickets for the entire unit. Epcot, Disney Resort, the whole nine. You tore into your envelope, finding plane ticket vouchers, a brochure, and your own set of tickets.

“I’ve cleared all our vacation time with the higher-ups. We leave for Florida next week.” Hotch looked a little _too_ satisfied with himself.

All hell broke loose. The boys were shouting about all the things they wanted to see while all the grown-ups laughed. You looked up at Hotch, who gave you a rare and coveted broad grin.

+++

Walking around in the Florida sun with three kids under ten wasn’t as fun in practice.

Michael hung off your hip, fresh off his second meltdown of the day.

“Thank you for taking him,” JJ said. Even though she was sweaty and exhausted, she still looked great.

You smiled at her. “Of course. I love this little gremlin.” You pushed blond hair off Michael’s forehead, pressing a kiss to his sweaty skin. He snuffled and burrowed further into your shoulder. He reached a hand over your shoulder and you looked, finding Hotch there.

He snagged Michael’s little hand between his fingers and pressed kisses into it until Michael was giggling, tears forgotten. Somehow during the day, Jack’s Mickey ears had landed on Aaron’s head and they sat askew in his dark hair. 

It was that moment where you decided you didn’t just love Hotch. You loved _Aaron_. Goofy, playful, funny Aaron.

When Michael let him go, Hotch stepped up beside you, leaving Dave to keep pace at the back of the group.

You felt a hand on the middle of your back, steadying you as you adjusted your grip on Michael.

“Don’t!” You laughed. “I’m sweaty.”

He chuckled and leaned away from you, hands up in surrender. “I’ll keep my distance, then.”

“Not too far, I hope,” you mumbled under your breath.

His attention was on Jack, who was on Derek’s shoulders at the front of the pack, but his smile betrayed him. With a flush, you realized he heard you.

You weren’t quite sure what it was between you, but it had been there for years. It was more than camaraderie developed from your work in the field, but it was ineffable, intangible, and (frankly) terrifying. 

“Dad!” Jack called, and Derek whirled around, walking backward. “Keep up!”

Aaron shook his head, throwing a smile your way before jogging up to Jack. “Where are we headed?”

You couldn’t help your laugh. Jack made a hilarious silhouette with his father’s sunglasses on his face, your floppy sunhat on his head, and striped lollipop in his hand.

“Small world!” Henry shouted, making a break for it. Emily snagged him by the hand before he could get too far off. She managed to maintain the excitement, running along beside him, without losing her grip.

_Thank God these kids are outnumbered._

It was at that moment Michael demanded to be let down. You set him on his feet and he ran up to his mom.

You rolled your shoulders and shook out your arms. On the fifth and final day of the trip, you finally broke down and changed out your moisture-wicking tee shirts for a tank top. The Florida humidity was brutal, and while you loved the kids, the skin-to-skin contact with those wiggly little boys was altogether a little too sticky. 

The humid breeze on your arms made it worth it, but you missed out on the real benefit. Aaron had to make an effort to rip his gaze from your exposed skin more than once. The pantsuits and blouses were lovely in the office, of course, but the shorts and tank top left enough skin exposed to make him sweat. 

_It’s gonna be a long day._

+++

Hotch slung an arm across the low bench behind you, ruffling Jack’s hair as he got settled into the _Small World_ boat. You three were in the back, as Jack had begged you to separate him from the younger boys for just a minute.

Emily and Reid kept a wiggling Henry between them, while Michael was between Derek and Penelope. Reid’s penchant for magic had saved the day more than once over the course of the weekend. Nothing distracted tired, hungry boys like a disappearing fork.

You leaned back, taking the opportunity to relax for a moment. The air conditioning was heaven on your overheated skin. Jack leaned into you, his eyes drifting shut. You scooted closer to him, bringing your arm around him. His proximity to you was only barely-tolerable with the cool air, but you would take any degree of discomfort for Jack Hotchner.

He’d taken such a responsibility on this trip – keeping an eye on Henry and Michael, sharing snacks, and making sure the little ones were drinking enough water. It was no wonder he was tired.

The arm across Jack’s shoulders was now flush against Aaron’s. Oddly, neither one of you made any attempt to move. You looked over, and your eyes met over Jack’s head. There was an unreadable, but soft, expression on his face. You flushed and looked away, turning your attention to Jack and brushing some wayward crumbs off his shirt.

You felt a couple of fingers trail up your bare arm before landing on your shoulder. They squeezed once.

Dropping your arm back down to Jack’s shoulder, you had enough leeway to snag the side of Hotch’s shirt with your pinky,

“You’re lucky there’s air conditioning, Hotchner, or I wouldn’t let you anywhere near me,” you say, laughter coloring your low murmur.

Under your finger, his ribs expanded in a shaky breath. You’d never seen him ruffled in this way before, and it was kind of exciting. “Then i am lucky indeed.” 

+++

By the time you got around to Ariel’s grotto, the boys (and Spencer) were starving. JJ, Will, Derek, and Rossi took the boys while you, Hotch, Penelope, and Emily took a breath.

“I just remembered!” Penelope smacked a hand to her forehead. “The new ride is finally finished. I bet we could do it and be back before the boys are done eating.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Not a chance.” Aaron leaned back on the bench they’d found, crossing his arms.

“Oh c’mon Hotchner. Live a little. No harm in ironically enjoying a child’s ride for the hell of it.” Emily offered you her hand, and you offered yours to Hotch.

To your surprise, he took it and hauled himself to his feet.

“Fine. But I don’t want to hear about it later.”

Emily sniffed, dragging them into the line. “I can’t guarantee that.”

+++

The little boats were admittedly pretty cute. The seats were arranged in pairs, with the seats facing each other, just like the boats in the movie.

“I can’t believe they roped us into this,” he said.

You laughed at him, putting your backpack at your feet. “Oh please. You know you love it.”

He rolled his eyes, but you knew you were right.

As the ride started and you were thoroughly engaged in Ariel’s journey, Aaron grabbed your hand, holding it in the space between you. Your heart skittered wildly in your chest and you hoped you could blame your breathlessness on heat exhaustion.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
My, oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Aaron leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and brought your fingers to his lips. You startled, looking over at him with a kind of unrestrained wildness in your eyes. His lips were soft as he pressed a kiss to the pads of each of your fingers, his eyes smiling.

_This can’t be happening._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _  
Ain’t that sad  
It’s such a shame, too bad  
You’re gonna miss the girl_

You gulped and unconsciously licked your lips. Belatedly, you realized you were a masterclass in micro-expressions. Aaron was far too good at his job to have missed them.

You leaned forward, mirroring his posture. Were these boats always this small? Were your knees always touching? You weren’t sure.

Aaron reached out with one of his hands, brushing damp hair away from your face. You looked a mess – shiny and sweaty and _very_ tired. He didn’t care.

His (distractingly large) hand cradled the base of your skull as he pulled you toward him.

Your lips met, and even though you were ready for it, you gasped. He was gentle with you, your lips pliant against his. You pulled your hand from his grasp and brought your hands to frame his face, deepening the kiss.

You granted him access, and the taste of his tongue went straight to your head. One of his hands had dropped to your bare thigh, holding on with a grasp that shot pleasure deep into your belly. 

By the time you both come up for air, grinning, and breathless, Ariel had her voice back.

“I’m so glad they roped us into this.”

You reached out and pushed his shoulder. “Don’t start getting soft on me, Aaron.”

He rolled his eyes and shifted meaningfully against the little bench. “Oh, trust me, you don’t have to worry about that,” he deadpanned.

You blushed and barked a laugh, drawing the eyes of Penelope and Emily in the boat in front of you.

+++

The boys were back and on their second wind when you leave the Grotto.

“Did you take a nap in there or what?” JJ bumped your shoulder as you all got on your way again. “You look...” she searched your face, “different.”

You shrugged, trying to play it off and really trying not to look at Aaron. “Air conditioning does wonders.”

She didn’t buy it, but she let it go.

Dave caught on to Aaron’s buoyancy after a little while.

“Was forty-five minutes away from your kid that rejuvenating, Aaron?”

“Quit, Dave.”

Rossi pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head, following Aaron’s gaze to where it strayed.

You were tag-teaming Derek with Jack in an attempt to recover your big floppy sunhat.

“Did you finally do something about that?” Dave replaced his sunglasses.

Aaron squinted, weighing the pros and cons of lying to the most experienced profiler at the bureau. “...No.”

“Well done, man.”

+++

On the tram back to the hotel, Jack was attached to you like a koala, his arms around your neck and knees resting on the bench on either side of your hips. 

“Love you, Y/N”

His hair tickled your nose as you kissed his head. “Love you too, Jack. You can crash if you want. I’ll carry you back”

Jack hummed, sounding alarmingly like his father, and snuggled further into you.

He was out cold in less than five minutes.

You rubbed his back absentmindedly, taking stock of the moment.

Jack was getting older, and it was just today you realized the little boy you met only weeks after his birth was almost too big for you to swing around, too big to toss over your head.

It meant a lot to you that he wasn’t too big to still collapse into you at the end of the day.

Aaron saw the soft smile on your face as you held his son. Jack was sleeping like a rock, his head tucked into the hollow between your neck and chest.

_She loves him. He trusts her._

As if you could read his mind, you glanced at Aaron over Jack’s head. He dropped his hand to the seat and flipped it palm-up. You laced your fingers with his and maneuvered so you could rest your head on his shoulder, your eyelids fluttering closed.

Aaron’s cheek met the crown of your head and he felt truly relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Penelope was the first to clock it, poking Emily’s shoulder. Emily looked over her shoulder and pulled out her phone. She twisted in her seat, which drew the attention of JJ, Rossi, and Derek.

Smiling, she snapped a picture. You three looked strikingly like a family. Normal, as if it had been that way from the start. 

+++

“Hey, Aaron,” you murmured. The rest of the team had returned to their catatonic state after a few minutes of cooing over you. The events of the weekend caught up to them, and they were all looking forward to the flight home. 

“Hmm?”

“You wanna do this or what?”

You could feel his quiet laugh in your hair. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Shifting just a little, you pressed your lips to his shoulder. “You know I love you, right?” You tried to deliver it as casually as possible, but your own admission sent a thrill through you.

“Yeah. I know.” He released your hand and raised his arm, tucking you under it as he brought you and Jack tight to his chest. “I’ve loved you longer than I care to admit.”

Your hotel room went to waste that night, but that was alright. With Aaron at your back and Jack against your chest, you’d never had a better night of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the anon who requested this! i had so much fun writing it. my requests are currently open on here and on my Tumblr, so drop me a line! my URL is the same as my username here. i am open to continuing any one-shot I've written, and love new prompts and ideas. 
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it - I always love to hear what you think :) 
> 
> love yall!  
> tali


End file.
